


Foolish bards are only good for one thing

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Calling Jaskier Stupid, Controlling Geralt, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Geralt had enough of Jaskier constantly messing things up and has to put his foot down. He begins calling him stupid and Jaskier tries to argue but eventually he starts to enjoy the degrading words from the witcher and it ends in fun for the both of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Foolish bards are only good for one thing

**Author's Note:**

> Recieved this prompt from an anon 'If you don’t vibe with this no worries but I can’t stop thinking about geralt deciding jaskiers too stupid to be making his own decisions so g gets controlling, calling him dumb and humiliating him. Jaskier tries to argue that he’s not dumb but eventually he gives in and starts getting off on it'

Geralt was fed up with constantly having to clean up after Jaskier; they’d been chased out of town for the bard’s ill-chosen sexual partners far too many times and if they weren’t doing that, Geralt was being forced to protect Jaskier in fights after he’d insulted the person in what he claimed were battles of wits but were really just Jaskier not knowing when to shut up. How one person could not learn from those experiences, he didn’t know. Geralt thought Jaskier would’ve at least lessened the amount of times it happened but after just being chased out of another town, it would seem he hadn’t.

The Witcher wasn’t normally bothered about what Jaskier did but his behavior was starting to interfere with Geralt’s money- he couldn’t get contracts if they weren’t allowed in the town and no contracts meant no coin to buy essentials. That was why Geralt decided he had to take control of the situation before his idiot of a bard made them starve just because he wanted to get his dick wet.

He was irritated and tired so when they finally got far enough away from the village, Geralt rapidly turned towards Jaskier with his finger raised and his brow furrowed. “That’s the third time this month that you’ve lost us a contract. When are you going to get it into that thick skull of yours that you need to learn how to control yourself” The growl afterwards wasn’t necessary but Geralt couldn’t stop it from leaving him even if he tried. He could feel a deep unidentified reaction building in him and he had to release it in whichever way he could.

To be fair to the bard, he did appear to feel guilty but hardly one to let things go- another idiotic trait of his- he was ready to defend himself “How was I supposed to know that she was the Mayor’s daughter? She didn’t exactly tell me”

“I doubt that would’ve stopped you. You seem incapable of preventing yourself from shoving your penis in every hole you come across.”

“I can’t help it if people find me charming, I suppose you wouldn’t know how to with your glares and your ‘hmm’s” Jaskier mused. The situation was starting to become heavy and he wanted to break the tension as soon as possible but Geralt didn’t seem to find the joke very funny, in fact Jaskier was sure he seemed to become angrier.

“If you’re going to continue to be so stupid and still want to be around me, I’m going to have to start helping you learn to control yourself. You’re clearly far too dumb to be trusted” Geralt huffed and began to set up camp, he’d said his piece and he planned to stick to it, despite not quite understanding where it had come from. He was stubborn and if Jaskier was going to act foolishly, he’d be treated like a fool.

Frozen in shock at the harsh words, Jaskier didn’t even realise Geralt had moved away to start the fire until he shook himself back to awareness. Surely Geralt was playing some kind of joke. Yes, Jaskier makes mistakes but his friend wouldn’t actually consider him so incompetent. He moved closer to Geralt, not yet done with the conversation, needing to make sure he misunderstood. “You’re being ridiculous. It was a mistake but one, the majority of times, I do not make. Perhaps more so than the average person but I’m entitled to a little fun every so often”

Geralt seemed to not even consider Jaskier’s side of the story and didn’t even look up from what he was doing. “It’s not just the copious amount of inconvenient sex you have, Jaskier. You have difficulties in every aspect of your life. Just last week you tripped in the middle of me fighting an Alghoul- You nearly got eaten. You can’t seem to grasp the important details of the monsters we see even after I tell you over and over again and do I need to remind you of the numerous times that you failed to complete simple tasks such as collecting firewood or pouring a bath without hurting yourself.”

Jaskier felt his cheeks heat and tears springing to his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall- not in front of Geralt after he just pointed out his faults. At the moment, Jaskier wasn’t sure if Geralt would just add his oversensitive emotions to his list of inconveniences. Wiping at his eyes quickly to remove any evidence while Geralt wasn’t looking, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders in fake confidence, “None of that makes me dumb. They’re accidents at most”

Geralt only hmm’ed in response, clearly unconvinced with Jaskier’s argument and not willing to continue when he was already sure he was right. Jaskier merely stood there, unmoving from the spot and unsure how to proceed from their spat.

Once the fire was started, Geralt rose from the ground and began to head towards the tree line, glancing back only to give orders to Jaskier. “Sit down and watch the fire. I know it may be hard for you but don’t let it go out. I’m going to catch us some food”

Feeling numb, Jaskier complied easily. He sat on a large log beside the fire and lifted a stick to gently poke at it. Now that the only sounds around him were the crackling of the wood and Roach’s occasional movement, it gave Jaskier plenty of thinking time. Sure, the Witcher had made offhand comments about Jaskier’s abilities in the past but they always seemed in jest but Jaskier must’ve pushed too far this time and the truth is hard to hide in anger.

Maybe if he just behaved himself for the next few days and actually listened when Geralt told him to do something, his friend would calm down and see that Jaskier is able to do even basic stuff. He had a high education at Oxenfurt; he should definitely be competent enough to so simple things.

He turned his attention back to the fire but in his moment of distraction, it was already starting to turn just to embers. He hurriedly moved about to get the flame going again before Geralt returned, he didn’t want his friend to have more reasons to have a go at him.

The Witcher also had plenty of time to think while silently following the trail of a hare. He knew being tough on Jaskier was the right thing to do. The bard didn’t seem to know when to think and Geralt had to do something. Telling him how stupid he was being was strangely alleviating. Although now that he could ponder on it, something about it was tempting to do again. There was a feeling somewhat to his liking that overtook him when he told Jaskier to sit and he did so without questioning further.

It wasn’t too long before he was heading back to camp with their caught dinner. It was instantly obvious that Jaskier had been faffing about; the pile of wood was messier than it should’ve been, the flames flicked about as if it were fresh and Jaskier’s breathing was heavier than normal even if subtlety- Geralt’s Witcher senses able to pick up on the smallest of changes. Jaskier had clearly failed at his one instruction to make sure the fire never went out.

Oddly, Geralt found he was excited that Jaskier continued to botch things up but he kept his face neutral. The Witcher didn’t want to give away his newly discovered appetite- the idea of Jaskier knowing he was getting enjoyment out of the possibility to tell the bard how useless he was being wasn’t appealing. Who knew hoe Jaskier would react to that.

Jaskier didn’t hear Geralt coming from behind and jumped when he spotted him only a few feet away.

“I can’t even leave you for a moment, can I? You fucked up a simple fire” Geralt deposited the Hare beside the feeble blaze and glared down toward Jaskier.

Jaskier could feel his cheeks heat up and he wished he could blame it on the fire in front of him but Geralt was right, it was a pathetic attempt and the flames barely did anything. “I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to, Geralt. I wasn’t thinking and the next thing I knew, it was beginning to go out but I’ve got it going again! Surely that’s-” he cut himself off when he glanced at Geralt’s cantankerous face- his defense falling on deaf ears.

“You right. You don’t think. You’ve proven you’re far too dumb for such things” He suppressed a shiver as he vocalised all he once held back but Geralt was only testing the waters. If Jaskier didn’t retaliate, he was willing to follow this path till the end. The feeling he got was becoming more and more enticing the longer he indulged the idea.

Aside from a small frown on his face and averting his eyes, Jaskier didn’t try to defend himself this time. Geralt was his best friend; he wouldn’t lie about these things. Perhaps he is providing a kindness for pointing out his fault’s to work on even if it does hurt.

“Hmm” Geralt was thrilled that it worked. He sat down beside Jaskier and began to prepare the hare to cook. Once it was ready and he had it turning above the flame, he glanced toward the quiet bard. He still had a wonderful blush on his cheeks and Geralt knew he must still be thinking the Witcher’s words over in his head, possibly thinking of all the times he messed up.

“Don’t look so ashamed, Jaskier. You may be an idiot but I’ll help you. You’ve just got to listen when I tell you things and you’ll get the hang of it eventually”

Jaskier finally looked back up at the Witcher. His emotions were so jumbled at the moment and it was hard to grasp any but Geralt had always done what was best for him in the past and it was easy to just hang on to whatever he told him at the moment. It was so simple to just nod along and agree.

“A simple apology for your obtuse nature this evening and I think you’ll find it easy to move on from your shame” The smile the Witcher wore was ill-fitting but Jaskier believed it to be genuine nonetheless. The words still caused a slight confusion and the bard needed to make sure he didn’t misunderstand what Geralt wanted from him.

“What?” he expected a reply of some kind, or more intone of the night, a disappointed growl at least but Geralt just looked at him expectantly. Jaskier didn’t want to make him wait any longer, stumbling over his words, “I mean- I’m sorry, Geralt.”

“For what?”

Jaskier didn’t want to answer wrong but his mind felt so jumbled. Maybe Geralt was more correct than he wanted to admit. Maybe this was all simple but he just lacked the brains to work it out. He couldn’t ask Geralt to elaborate so went with his gut. “I’m sorry for carelessly sleeping with the Mayor’s daughter and I’m sorry for not being able to even keep a fire going.” His whole body was aflame with humiliation but he felt a great deal of relief when he saw Geralt nod approvingly.

Luckily, Geralt didn’t linger any longer on the situation and Jaskier could spend some time calming himself down. Or at least he hoped he could; however, Geralt had other plans. Now that he was confident in his treatment of the bard, he had no desire to slow down for the night.

The Witcher removed the fully-cooked hare from the flame, pulling it into two and passed one half over to Jaskier. “It’s hot. Eat it slowly. You normally scoff it down like an idiot and complain to me after about your burnt mouth.” Although he didn’t follow his own advice as he ate contentedly. He didn’t have to worry about the heat as much as humans and it meant he could just watch Jaskier after he’d finished his own.

The bard was more cautious than normal under Geralt’s instructions. Even when his stomach grumbled from the long day and lack of food, he ate agonisingly slowly. He felt like a child under their parent’s watchful eye and knowing he couldn’t fuck up out of fear of being told off the second he did.

There was something else though; something buried in him and hard to grasp. He was embarrassed with Geralt watching his every move but under it all, there was a small comfort in knowing that someone was trying to shield him from himself. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but the warmth of his cheeks was followed by another type of warmth- a warped version of love or his desperation for approval that he wanted to latch onto.

They set up their bedrolls in relative silence that night- both consumed by their thoughts and Jaskier fairly unable to find his footing in this new version of their relationship. The bard snuggled himself under his cover and closed his eyes, ready for a fresh day tomorrow.

“What are you doing?” Blinking his eyes open to face the clearly irritated Witcher that spoke, Jaskier was beginning to think confusion was his new natural state as he was overcome with it once more.

“…Going to sleep?”

“Don’t be a moron. You’re still wearing your clothes from the day, you’re going to dirty up your bedroll and then we’ll have to waste time tomorrow with you needing to clean it”

“Oh” He normally sleeps in his clothes and Geralt never had a problem with waiting a few minutes for Jaskier to clean it before but he supposes Geralt is more honest now. Maybe he always was irritated with his unnecessary addition to their day. It would be easier to just skip the dirty clothes part to begin with though and it’s honestly quite an obvious answer but Jaskier never bought specific clothing for sleeping- wanting to limit how much he carried. “What should I wear?”

“Anything that’s cleaner than your day clothes. Use your brain, Jaskier”

Mumbling a short reply, Jaskier got up and began to strip down to his underclothes. He supposed those were cleaner than the outerwear and he truly didn’t have many other options. It didn’t stop him from feeling exposed though. Yes, he had been in less clothing around Geralt before and definitely been caught in more compromising positions but this time he can feel Geralt watching him; making sure he does everything right. He shivered from the attention.

“That’s better, Jaskier”

The bard felt his dick twitch at the approval. Ah. So that was what the warm sensation early was. Jaskier quickly moved back into his bedroll and glanced toward Geralt to make sure he hadn’t noticed his reaction; he was already feeling so much shame from the night, he didn’t need to add onto it with Geralt seeing.

Wanting to hide from the day, Jaskier closed his eyes and waited for sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be less perplexing.

Except waking up the next day didn’t bring any clarity. Jaskier had dreamt only of the previous day, of Geralt telling him of his stupid ways and of Geralt ordering him to act better; and his traitorous body took to them well- waking up with his cock stiff and eager for attention.

Fuck. Jaskier had to deal with this before it got out of hand.

A quick look around told him Geralt must’ve quickly popped off to catch breakfast- his bedroll empty but his belongings still present. Not knowing how long he could’ve already have been gone for, Jaskier didn’t want to risk being caught in the act of relieving himself so he settled for breathing deeply and thinking of disgusting monster guts to alleviate his problem.

By the time Geralt was back, Jaskier was up and ready for the day- only slightly jumpy but he hoped Geralt would just put that down to nerves from yesterday. He didn’t know how he would explain his newfound pleasure, if he had to, and one which he now realised he was waiting to happen again but he couldn’t exactly ask Geralt to do it. How would that even go? ‘Hi Geralt, I was wondering if you would possibly tell me how stupid I am again so I can see if I’m actually really into it or if it was just a one off?’

Probably not the best idea.

Instead, he held off from commenting and sat by as Geralt split the fruit into two piles for them both.

“Stop sitting over there blankly and come get your food”

Jaskier murmured out a sorry before quickly getting up and collecting his portion. They were delicious and he was grateful that Geralt got him some food even if he didn’t have to. The Witcher really did have his best interests at heart and that solidified his belief that even if Geralt tells him what to do and when to do it, he’ll listen. Although, he’s sure part of that is his selfish desire to chase after the sensation he got from it.

Geralt observed as Jaskier squirmed; he wasn’t oblivious to the new scent that came from him that morning. A mix of humiliation and arousal. Geralt knew what he felt toward the arrangement but was pleasantly surprised when he worked out Jaskier was equally turned on from Geralt’s new control. But it was still only small and Geralt couldn’t push too quickly until the right moment.

They set off for the day toward the next nearest town. It mostly was the same as when they normally travelled, Geralt on Roach and Jaskier trailing behind, mumbling while he composed songs on his lute; except this time, when Jaskier tripped or fumbled on some lyrics, Geralt was quick to point it out. He brought shame into everything the bard did that morning and the Witcher enjoyed every hitch of breathe as Jaskier tried to fight off his instinctual need to retaliate and the flush that overtook him.

Geralt would tell him to speed up or when to stop playing his lute- anything to test the boundaries He would give demands followed by words of encouragement when the bard complied with them and the scent from earlier would hit Geralt once more.

Sometimes Jaskier would stutter out apologies if it was a larger mistake, like when they came to a fork in the path only a few miles out and Jaskier told Geralt the wrong direction which ended up in them needing to backtrack. The Witcher wouldn’t normally ask for guidance- being well travelled and able to sense where the larger population was- but he hoped that his companion would get it wrong and was delighted when that became true. It meant he was able to hit hard with the notion of Jaskier being stupid, going as far as telling the bard that he was lucky Geralt was allowing them to travel together, where would he be without the Witcher.

And at every mortifying fault, Jaskier would feel his cock twitch at the attention. He’s used to stimulation from praise in bed, having his fair share of boastful nights; however, this was unfamiliar ground. He didn’t want his present company to work out what was happening to him but there’s only so many times he could hide his practically constant half hard cock behind his lute or pretend that every time he has to adjust himself, it’s merely an accidental touch.

Geralt has hardly looked back other than to reprimand Jaskier- a fact that the bard is grateful for- and he’s sure he must be getting away with it because Geralt would’ve scolded him for his inappropriate reaction. Jaskier just has to keep acting normal and he can probably hide his problem until they reach civilisation once more. Then he can search for some lovely company as a quick fix and this whole thing will be out of his system. No more getting hard at Geralt telling him he’s an idiot or from the Witcher praising him when he follows his instructions.

It was nearing noon when they cross paths with two young ladies walking through a well-trodden trail in the woods. Jaskier hadn’t made a mistake in a little while and was able to will his erection away with time but his skin was still tingly from the day and he was frustrated with being unable to do anything for so long so it was to his relief that the woman seem to be keen as they walked near. Whispering shyly and giggling between themselves as they looked upon the strange companions.

Jaskier was familiar to this treatment. He was not unaware that he was blessed with looks and charm and often used it to his advantage. They weren’t far from the village now so he could use his skills once more to possibly entice one or both of them to a bed if they wished for it. It would help solve his own urge and he would be ready to move on from this strange day. He was sure Geralt would be more than happy to continue on without him and he would find him again when he was done.

With an exaggerated bow and a smirk on his lips, he addressed the women “Ladies, what a blessed sight you both are to a humble bard such as myself. For I have travelled far and have seen wonders beyond man’s comprehension, I have picked the most beautiful flowers on my journeys that would make a cold-hearted king cry and I have felt the world itself move to accommodate the life that lives upon it and yet, you are the most stunning sight I have found”

“You’re a flatter, sir bard” the woman in a green dress replied despite still being full of enthusiasm and although they giggled at Jaskier’s compliment, it was well received. Jaskier was experienced enough to know that only with a few more sweet words, he was sure to see their bed this day.

At least normally it would go that way but today wasn’t like before and Geralt was feeling possessive and annoyed at the sight before him. He had to stop Roach when they were so close to town and all because Jaskier wanted to flirt with some people. He couldn’t allow it.

It was only right that he use aard to lightly push at Jaskier, he was making a fool of himself and it would be a kindness to get this over with before the bard did anything rash. Discreetly making the sign, Jaskier clumsily fell over his own feet, knee falling into a muddy puddle and arms waving around as he tried to stop himself from falling further onto his face. The women stood still, not sure how to react to such a display.

“Please excuse my bard. He is dim-witted and clumsy. A jester at best. Although he has pretty words, he has no skill to follow” A short breathy laugh rumbling from the Witcher and the women were shook out of their immobility to laughter of their own and looked back sympathetically to Jaskier. The bard avoided eye contact with them, instead opting to look at the Witcher with rosy cheeks and blown pupils. “Best be on your way, ladies”

They scurried off quickly and the two men were left in their silent absence. Jaskier struggled to get back up with any dignity but refused to look away from the Witcher.

“Why would you say that to them? It was humiliating Geralt, I didn’t need your commentary on top of that” Despite his angered words, Jaskier’s mood was a mask to hide the fact that he was once again tortured by his own cock that seemed to quite enjoy the heat all over his body from Geralt’s words. The tent at the front of his breeches was far from straining yet but Geralt must’ve been able to see it.

“You continue to amaze me with your ability to out-dumb yourself each time you try anything. We were chased out of a town just yesterday because of your cock and here you were trying to do it again. You’re a stupid whore, Jaskier and I was just protecting you from that”

Jaskier bit his lip to avoid moaning out loud from that, trying to save face, not that he had much pride left. He clung to the spark of dignity he had left “You can’t stop me from talking to people.” Jaskier wanted to provoke Geralt, wanted to see how his friend would react. He was sexually frustrated and not thinking straight. 

“You’re going to stop flirting with everyone and you’re going to stop having sex with anything that moves. If you want to keep travelling with me, you’re going to start being a good bard” Geralt’s voice rose in volume and the surprised and humiliated face of the bard made it worth it.

He could smell how horny Jaskier was at what just happened and even as the bard tried to hide it behind his lute case, there was a small wet spot at the front of his trousers from precome. Geralt was certain that he could tell the bard anything now and he would do it.

“Gods, look at you. You really are a dumb slut. You’re too stupid to do anything but get horny for any slice of attention. Stop hiding your shameful erection, it’s obvious to anyone. If you are to think with only your cock, you will parade it. It seems to be the only part of you that works” Hypocritically, Geralt could feel his own erection pushing on his leathers but his clothes weren’t too giving and sitting on Roach bent him forward enough to hide it from view.

Jaskier couldn’t stop the moan that left him this time and his legs felt weak as his cock now strained in his trousers. All his efforts from the day had been wasted, just because Geralt was degrading him and he let himself fall over the edge. Where was his pride he was grasping onto this morning? How could some words have such an effect on him? How could he want to let Geralt control him in such a way? But there was no denying that he did. He wanted Geralt to tell him he wasn’t allowed to fuck people, he loved that Geralt was calling him a whore and he wanted to be told to display his shame.

He moved his lute away and crumbled into himself to make himself as small as possible. Anyone could walk past and see his lack of control over his body. He felt mortified but it was also what he wanted. It felt like a weight off his shoulders to now know how Geralt would respond. He didn’t tell him to leave and he was sure Geralt must be enjoying this to some extent if he continued to provoke him. He couldn’t risk his idiotic-self ruining this though so he had to make sure Geralt saw he was trying.

“I’m sorry for being such a slut and a moron. I’m sorry my cock causes nothing but trouble. I’ll stop having sex with anyone you tell me not to, if you’ll just keep me” He scrambled toward Geralt, almost tripping over himself in his grovelling. “Please,” he added on for good measure.

His cock wanted to be taken care of but from here and now, he needed to wait to see what Geralt told him. He was evidently far too dumb to just go have sex with strangers- he didn’t know when to not- but maybe Geralt would permit some kind of activity. Geralt wouldn’t stray him wrong, if he said something was fine, it would definitely be in the realms of sensible.

“We’ll see how well you can behave and then I’ll decide if you can continue travelling with me. For now, I’ll do the thinking for both of us. You obviously still can’t do any” He pointed to the tent in Jaskier’s breeches which still stood straight. He would tell him to sort himself out before they reached town but it would be Jaskier’s own responsibility and his own fault if he couldn’t.

“We’re not stopping anymore until we reach the inn, you’ll have to deal with your problem yourself”

Jaskier was sure Roach was trotting faster than she normally would as they went in the direction of the close-by village. He had to keep doing small jogs to keep up while simultaneously trying to focus on willing his hard on down. Geralt said he had to deal with it himself but he wasn’t going to start wanking at the side of the road so he had to try and distract himself. It was proving hard to do when all he could think of was Geralt telling him he couldn’t sleep with people. He shivered every time he thought of that deep growling voice and the disappointed looks that made him blush. And he was once again caught in his spiralling thoughts. He had to shake himself out of it.

Jaskier took a few deep breathes and focused on composing a song in his head.

Once the outer houses were almost upon them, Jaskier had managed to keep his cock down enough to not be noticeable. The stain at the front was slightly harder to cover but with a careful placement of his clothes, he could make it not so obvious.

Geralt looked back as they got close to the inn and ‘hmmed’ in approval at Jaskier to see he actually managed to do it. “Well done”

The praise did send a spike back south but Jaskier pushed it aside for now. He didn’t want his hard work ruined by those two words, even if it was difficult to do. 

They set Roach up in the stables by the Inn, handing the stable hand a few coins to treat her, and walked in to the establishment. They got a room for the night and Jaskier placed his lute case on the table and removed the instrument from it; getting ready to perform. But he halted when Geralt’s hand grasped his arm and took the lute off him to place back in it case.

Whispering in the bard’s ear, “You don’t need to perform tonight. A jester like you would do nothing but annoy these poor people. You’re oblivious to the fact that they normally only pay you out of sympathy but I can work it out for you. Besides, what use is a dumb bard? Better to leave the coin making to me” Jaskier nodded in agreement. “We’ll have a drink and then you can retire for the night while I go see if there are any contracts”

There was that shiver again Jaskier was becoming accustomed to which followed any interaction he had recently had with Geralt.

He followed the Witcher to a table at the back, his unused lute placed beside him and a small tankard of mead in his hands. Jaskier couldn’t help his eyes drifting toward his companion; over such a short period of time, Geralt had managed to completely change their dynamic and he ended up doing something he never thought he would- not perform with his lute- just because Geralt had told him not to. But it felt nice, the warmth encompassed him and he believed Geralt was truly looking out for him.

Geralt was also right it would seem that he thought only with his cock because that definitely was what was driving him. That and the blissful peace with not having to think, letting Geralt do all the thinking and Jaskier only had to follow. It was good to not have to worry about what he would do next or how he would mess up. Geralt told him he was stupid but he never told him to leave so maybe it didn’t matter if he was stupid as long as the Witcher was there.

It wasn’t long before Jaskier retired on his own to their room like Geralt suggested. It wasn’t much, a single double bed, a fireplace and a table and chairs, but it was all they would need for the night.

The day’s exhaustion caught up to Jaskier and he found himself happily falling backward onto the bed, only sparing a thought to remove his boots to avoid getting mud all over the sheet. He closed his eyes and sighed- feeling the tension leaving his body until he was merely a bubble of relaxation.

Laying there, listening to the distorted hustle and bustle from downstairs, he became very aware of the lack of presence in the room with him. Geralt would normally be gone for an hour at least when asking around for any contracts and Jaskier would be alone for a while. Before, he would be performing to the locals downstairs but that wasn’t needed and all he was left with was himself. It was only natural for him to feel his hand start to playfully graze his thighs. It was often in solitude that he found himself pleasuring himself and with the sexually maddening day he had had, it wasn’t a surprise his mind wandered back to there.

He only teased himself at first, light touches here and there through his clothing. Swirling his finger around his half-hard cock and it tingling him to his core. He didn’t want to torment himself for too long though, already on edge, so he undone the laces on the front of his breeches and his cock popped out.

He quickly grabbed his small vial of lube he carried in his bag and poured some on his hand, coating it completely and spreading it over his cock. Jaskier stroked himself gently to begin with and made small circles at the tip until his cock was full erect. Precome dripped out and mixed with the lube to create the satisfying friction between his member and hand.

But the feeling alone wasn’t enough to send him further so he closed his eyes to picture the defined abs and the sculptured face that he had dreamt of for years. His breathe sped up and his hand began to work faster but stuttered when his thoughts quickly turned to the frown upon Geralt’s face as he shouted at Jaskier for being stupid again. After a moment, his body caught up and he began thrusting into his hand vigorously and he couldn’t stop the on slaughter of images that popped into is mind; him tripping in front of those women and Geralt laughing with them, Geralt telling him he was a dumb whore and making him walk with his embarrassing erection down the road and the Witcher telling him he wasn’t allowed to play his lute that night.

He fucked into his hand until he was continuously moaning, certain the people next door would be very aware of what he was doing but that didn’t stop him.

He became rougher with himself and started mumbling out loud, unsure he would even be able to stop himself if he tried. “Fuck, I’m an idiot, Geralt. Fuck… I don’t ever think. I just need sex and it’s the only thing that fills my mind. I’m nothing but a stupid bard but I need your cock. Please… fuck” He continued to converse with the Geralt in his mind- picturing him replying to the fool that he was.

With a few more tugs and with the echoes of words from Geralt’s mouth, he was cuming all over his stomach. Fatigue creeping in, mixed with a fulfilling relief from finally being able to cum from such a build-up.

“Hmmm”

Startling up from his relaxed position, he discovered Geralt standing at the door of their room- a smirk on his face and a tent in his trousers.

Jaskier face was aflame with shame “Fuck, Geralt! How long have you been there?”

“Long enough, Bard, to hear you scream in desperation to be fucked. You’re a simpleton, not good at anything bar being a hole to fill and a needy one at that.”

Jaskier bit his lip hard and felt the familiar feel of tears springing to his eyes. His overwhelming emotions combining with how his cock is attempting to rise once more at those words. Taking a chance, he glances again at Geralt’s tent before looking back up. “Please, Geralt. I am exactly as you say. Have mercy on me and help me. Please. I need you to fuck me”

The smirk stretched wider on Geralt’s face and the Witcher moved forward to the bed, closing the door behind him, and stopping at the edge. “I was out looking for a contract when I could hear your loud moaning all the way from the market. It would appear your voice is good for one thing after all. Does it excite you to know that the whole town could probably hear you pathetic attempt at wanking? Do you want them all to know how laughable you are?”

Jaskier felt mortified. Geralt’s mutations would’ve allowed him to hear Jaskier but the thought that the whole town could’ve known he was a slut was exhilaratingly embarrassing. He was once more fully erect and the cum from his first orgasm still wasn’t even dry.

Geralt leaned forward and placed a hand on Jaskier’s cheek in a rare show of affection. “You don’t have to think, I’ll tell you exactly what to do, Jaskier.” He received a quick nod in confirmation and the bard rose to his knees on the bed, in front of Geralt. “Take off your clothes and then undo mine”

Jaskier raced through the process of removing his clothing, chucking them in any direction and only slowed when he moved his hands to undo the Witcher’s trousers. He had thought about this moment so many times before but now that it was a reality, he was hesitant, nerves in his stomach and he wanted reassurance badly.

Geralt could sense the uncertainty in the room. “You’re doing so well. Look at you, so eager to take all your clothes off for my cock, just like you should be.”

With all the persuasion he needed and a flutter from the praise, Jaskier unfastened Geralt’s buttons to release the large cock from within. He could feel his mouth water at the sight and swiftly latched on. Licking up the length until he reached the tip where he peppered kisses and little playful sucks. The taste was addictive. It was everything he’d been missing and the only thing he could think of.

“You’d do anything for this cock, Jaskier. Too dumb to be any good for anything else”

The rumble from Jaskier’s throat vibrated through Geralt’s prick as the bard took it all the way. Gagging slightly but wanting to prove his worth, he held for a while, throat constricting to create a pleasant tight hole for Geralt.

“You can’t do anything properly, incapable of even the most basic things.” Geralt was impatient and began to fuck Jaskier’s mouth. Grabbing tightly onto the bard’s hair to hold him still, he pushed deeply into the warm hole and quickly back out. Repeating even when Jaskier began to dribble from the motion, muffling words of pleasure and tear springing to his eyes. Geralt thought it was a beautiful sight. “But I’ll help you do this right. You were made to be my whore”

Geralt was close to the edge and could see that Jaskier must’ve been too by the way his hips tried to stutter forward irregularly. He pulled his cock out, leaning the tip on Jaskier’s lower lip, and came intensely. The bard swallowed instinctively the seed that landed in his mouth but Geralt moved his cock so the majority would cover the bard’s face. Dripping from his lashes and making Jaskier even more stunning than before.

The Bard quickly followed and ejaculated over his own stomach and Geralt’s clothed thigh. The leather creating a stark contrast to the cum.

“You idiot. Lick that up before it sticks”

Enthusiastically darting forward to lick his own spend off Geralt’s leg, Jaskier was hyper aware of his cock valiantly trying to rise once more and his eye being right next to Geralt’s, he could see that the prospect of Jaskier cleaning up his cum was already rousing Geralt’s too. The Witcher mutations brought many advantages, including quick recovery it would seem.

It was all cleaned, shiny only from spit now so Jaskier thought he could treat himself to tasting the Witcher’s seed once more. The small bit that landed on his tongue before wasn’t enough so he dragged a finger through the mess on his face and sucked it off. Going back multiple times before Geralt rapidly grabbed onto Jaskier to turn him over. His face landing heavily onto the bed and his legs bent at the knees. Jaskier would be lying if he said he was excited.

“All you’ll ever need again is my cock. It doesn’t matter how stupid you are in every other aspect of your life, you just need the feel of me in you”

“Fuck Geralt, yes! Fill me up please”

Geralt brought his hand between Jaskier’s legs to gather up the remaining lube from the bard’s earlier activities, combined with some sperm, and circled it around Jaskier’s rim. The bard pushed backwards in anticipation. “Tell me how much of an idiot you are, Jaskier and then maybe I’ll let you know what my cock feels like”

Jaskier was blushing like crazy but he was desperate. “Melitele’s tits, I am, Geralt. I’m such an incapable idiot. I can’t even keep a fire going correctly. Simply a foolish bard. Worthless and desperate. My mind is only filled with desire to please in bed. Please, just fuck me.” He was beyond worked up.

With a smug look, Geralt pushed past the rim and bathed in the noises coming from Jaskier as he was stretched open on his thick cock.

He began to lightly rock them both back and forward, wanting Jaskier to feel ever bit of him as he submerged himself fully. submerged himself fully into the warm hole. That was all Jaskier was good at, being a snug arse to take his pleasure from.

“Please. Harder, Geralt. I need this” Jaskier clawed at the sheets below his hand.

“You really are incapable of any intelligent thought but to be used” He thrusted energetically, enjoying the harsh sounds as his balls hit Jaskier over and over, each bringing out blissful grunts from the bard. His mind must’ve been blank for he appeared unable to make any comprehensive sentences, even if Geralt asked him to, as they vigorously moved together. Both already close to the edge. Jaskier had tears falling down his face and sweat sticking his hair in any direction. He kept closing his eyes, too overwhelmed to keep them open and feeling far too oversensitive.

“You’re perfect like this, Jaskier.” Geralt stroked up the back of his companion’s and gripped tightly at his shoulders; there would surely be a handprint bruise there in the morning. Each shove tightening the hand as Jaskier was pushed slightly away. “You’re being so good, doing just as your told and letting me think for the both of us.”

That seemed to push Jaskier over the edge as he reached his third orgasm that night. The sheets below him were being covered in what was left of his seed and his cock was trying so hard to milk everything that it could.

Jaskier planted his head down because he could no longer hold himself up on his elbows. He was still being rocked back and forth as Geralt continued to take what was his but Jaskier couldn’t do much else but feel as his now loose arse was plunged into over and over.

“Gods. You’re far too stupid for anyone else, Jaskier. You’re lucky I stick with you. So lucky to have my cock filling you.” His movements became feverish and grunts were tearing out of his throat but it wasn’t long before he followed and spent into Jaskier.

It felt like it lasted forever as Jaskier’s rim automatically constricted over and over to get every last bit out of Geralt. He could feel how full he was and as Geralt finally pulled out, cum dripped down his thigh onto the already messed up sheets. Jaskier was sore and tired so it wasn’t hard to fall to his side in tiredness and lay on the bed, not caring about the stick residue all over him.

Geralt planted himself next to him, facing Jaskier and bringing his hand up to his cheek. “Well done, Jaskier. Sleep for now, I’ll teach you to go again later. You make such a good cock-dumb bard”

Jaskier was mostly dazed but it was alright, he didn’t need to think. Geralt would do all that for him. All he needed was his hole full of his Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go in the end but I got there eventually.


End file.
